CORE A: ADMINISTRATIVE AND RESEARCH SUPPORT The Administrative and Research Support Core (A) will ensure the general direction and cohesiveness of the Duke Center for Population Health and Aging (CPHA), which is part of the Duke University Population Research Institute (DUPRI), organizationally located within the Provost?s Social Science Research Institute (SSRI). The Center will be led by a Director and Executive Committee with the support and oversight of an Advisory Committee. The goals of the Core include fostering communication and collaboration among Center affiliates and promoting greater communication and collaboration with the broader scientific community to achieve innovative, high impact research in aging. Core A will provide general administrative support services and technical and research resources to meet proposed objectives across all Cores, with the backup support of SSRI staff, facilities and services. Core A is designed to give CPHA the range and depth of administrative and research resources it needs to motivate and sustain innovative research and data collection described in Cores B, C and D. Research services provided by experienced staff in computation and data management and research development will assist teams of investigators to achieve their aims and to communicate research findings to the research community in aging.